Memories
by Madge Undersee
Summary: Hermione sangat dan amat bahagia sempat memiliki Draco. Ingatannya tentang mereka akan selalu hidup di dalam memori otaknya dan tak akan pernah hilang. Birthday Fict untuk Beatrixmalf yg akan ultah tgl 25 dan Tom Felton 22 September!


**All of Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling**

**I only own the plots.**

**Birthday Fic untuk Beatrixmalf dan Tom Felton. Happy Belated Birthday Bea and Emma's future wife, Tom Felton!**

**WARNING: OOC, typo(s), minim deskrip (sepertinya), huruf miring untuk flashback, sedikit kejutan di akhir cerita, Harry Potter dkk bukan penyihir, 2nd PoV dll.**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu kau terbangun dari tidurmu. Kau melihat ke arah samping tempat tidurmu dan kau tidak menemukannya. Tidak seperti dulu di maka kau akan selalu menemukannya berada di sampingmu.

Kau mencoba untuk kembali tidur, tapi tidak berhasil.

Kau mencoba lagi, kau memejamkan matamu untuk beberapa kali, namun kau tetap tidak berhasil untuk tidur.

Akhirnya kau bangkit dari kasurmu dan berjalan menuju ke sebuah meja, kemudian kau membuka laci meja itu dan kau ambil sesuatu dari sana.

Album foto.

Kau berjalan kembali menuju kasurmu dan kau duduk di pinggiran kasur.

Kau mulai membuka album foto itu.

Lembar pertama; ada fotomu dan Draco, suamimu, saat di pernikahan kalian tiga tahun yang lalu. Terlihat kau dan dia bertatapan, menampilkan kebahagiaan kalian berdua. Kau menggunakan gaun putih yang indah dengan beberapa payet putih di bagian dada, dan ada lipit dari bagian pinggang hingga betismu. Sementara sang mempelai pria mengenakan tuxedo berwarna putih, senada dengan gaunmu. Terdapat bunga mawar merah yang tersangkut di sakunya. Kalian terlihat sangat serasi pada saat itu.

Kau, Hermione Granger, mulai menitikan air matamu di atas album foto tersebut. Dan memori-memorimu bersamanya terulang kembali dalam pikiranmu.

* * *

_Malam itu, sekitar pukul 07.30 p.m Hermione keluar dari rumahnya dengan mengenakan dress putih polos dengan belt hitam di pinggangnya, Hermione mengenakan sepatu berwarna gold._

_Dengan percaya diri Hermione melangkah keluar. Menuju taman di dekat rumahnya._

_Draco baru saja meneleponnya dan mengatakan ada sesuatu yang ingin dia bicarakan padanya. Draco sedang menunggunya di taman dekat rumahnya._

_Hermione berjalan terburu-buru di trotoar jalan. Ia ingin segera sampai, ia penasaran apa yang ingin Draco bicarakan padanya._

_Jangan sampai dia ingin mengakhiri hubungan yang telah mereka jalin selama dua tahun terakhir ini._

_Hermione akhirnya sampai di taman. Ia mencari sosok seorang Draco Malfoy di taman itu dan ia menemukannya sedang berdiri menunggunya di dekat bangku taman._

_Dengan segera Hermione menghampirinya._

"_Draco," panggil Hermione. Draco menoleh dan tersenyum padanya. Pandangannya beralih pada bangku yang ada di belakangnya menandakan bahwa ia menyuruh Hermione untuk duduk._

_Hermione dan Draco duduk berdampingan di bangku taman itu._

"_Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku, Draco?" tanya Hermione langsung to the point. Draco hanya tersenyum padanya._

"_Nanti kau akan tahu, aku ingin mengobrol denganmu untuk terakhir kalinya sebagai seorang kekasih, pacar tepatnya," jawab Draco pada Hermione. Ia menoleh pada Hermione dan tersenyum lembut padanya._

_Hermione hanya terdiam, memikirkan maksud dari akhir perkataan Draco tadi. Apa maksud dari 'Aku ingin mengobrol denganmu untuk terakhir kalinya seebagai seorang kekasih pacar tepatnya,,' Apakah maksdunya ia akan benar-benar mengakhiri hubungan mereka?_

_Hermione takut jika Draco akan benar-benar mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Lalu, apa arti dari kasih sayang yang telah Hermione berikan padanya selama dua tahun terakhir? Apakah itu tidak cukup baginya?_

"_Hermione," panggil Draco tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit. Hermione hanya menoleh padanya dan berkata dalam hati, 'Jangan katakan, jangan katakan, jangan katakan.'_

_Hermione kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Draco. "Biarkan seperti ini,"_

_Draco hanya terdiam kemudian dia teringat kembali bahwa ada sesuatu yang ingin ia katakan dan tanyakan pada Hermione._

"_Hermione, bagaimana jika ada lelaki yang melamarmu?"_

"_Aku akan menolaknya secara halus, karena, aku hanya milikmu dan aku hanya menerima lamaranmu,"_

_Draco tersenyum mendengar jawaban Hermione. Kemudian ia melanjutkan pertanyaannya._

"_Bagaimana jika aku melamar seorang gadis?"_

"_Kau bercanda? Aku kekasihmu, bodoh." Hermione menjawabnya dengan nada kesal dan ada nada yang terkesan sedikit agak—panik._

"_Hanya perumpamaan, 'Mione. Bagaimana reaksimu nanti?"_

"_Yang pasti aku akan menggagalkan pernikahan kalian, karena—" Hermione menghentikan perkataannya sebentar lalu tersenyum dan melanjutkannya._

"—_kau hanya mencintaiku, bukan begitu, Tuan Malfoy?"_

_Draco menyeringai mendengar jawaban Hermione dan menjawab, "Tepat sekali, Nona Granger,"_

_Hermione diam-diam tersenyum lega._

"_Baiklah, kurasa cukup. Sekarang, tolong duduk diam di situ." Draco kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri membelakangi Hermione. Ia merogoh sesuatu dari sakunya kemudian ia membalikkan badannya dan berlutut di hadapan Hermione._

"_Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?"_

_Hermione menitikkan air matanya dan ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya._

"_Ya, Draco, ya." Ucap Hermione dengan air muka bahagia. Bagaimana tidak? Coba kau bayangkan seseorang yang kau cintai melamarmu? Rasanya seperti melayang di udara._

_Draco memeluknya dan mencium pucuk kepalanya. Rasanya ia tak mampu mendeskripsikan kebahagian yang telah ia dapatkan saat ini._

_._

_._

_._

_Hari itu telah datang. Hari di mana Hermione akan menyandang nama Malfoy. Ah, betapa bahagianya Hermione saat itu. Bahkan, orang-orang di sekitarnya bisa merasakan kebahagiaan Hermione sekarang._

_Dengan balutan gaun penganti yang cantik, Hermione melangkah ke altar di mana di sana Draco tengah berdiri menunggunya._

_Dan Hermione berdiri di depannya sekarang. Inilah saatnya. Saat di mana mereka mengucapkan janji suci. Saat di mana nama Hermione Granger berubah menjadi Hermione Malfoy. Hari di mana Hermione mendapatkan kebaagiaan yang tak terhingga._

_Dan mereka berdua bertatapan. Mata mereka memancarkan kebahagiaan yang sangat dan amat._

_Dan pada saat itulah, foto mereka diabadikan oleh orang tua Hermione._

* * *

Kau membuka lembar selanjutnya.

Terlihat ada foto dirimu dan Draco saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-25. Saat itu kau sedang hamil satu setengah bulan.

Di foto itu, kau mengenakan dress merah muda dengan ikatan pita di bagian belakang pinggang, saat itu kau sedang membawa kue tart. Di atas kue tart tersebut ada lilin berbentuk angka 25 sedang menyala.

Kau tersenyum lebar saat itu. Terlihat di belakangmu ada Ron, Luna, dan Ginny yang sedang mengikutimu. Sepertinya kau dan mereka sedang memberi kejutan untuk Draco, karena, terlihat dari ekspersi muka Draco yang terkejut.

Kau tersenyum memandangi foto tersebut.

"Aku merindukanmu," ucapmu pada foto tersebut kemudian kau mengelus foto tersebut dan menciumnya.

Kenangan tersebut berputar-putar kembali di otakmu.

* * *

_Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Draco yang ke-25._

_Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Ron, dan Harry telah menyiapkan kejutan untuk Draco._

_Hari ini Hermione akan meminta izin pada Draco untuk menemani Ginny berbelanja untuk kebutuhan James—anak pertamanya—yang sebenarnya adalah membeli kue untuk Draco. Sementara itu, Harry dan Ron akan menjaga Draco agar dia tidak pergi ke mana-mana, mereka berpura-pura tidak sengaja lewat sini dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk berkunjung._

_._

_._

_._

_Hermione, Ginny, dan Luna berjalan berdampingan di trotoar kota. Mereka akan membeli kue di toko langganan mereka, Rainbow Cake Factory, yang berada di pusat kota London._

_Hermione sudah tidak sabar untuk memberi kejutan pada suaminya tercinta._

_Akhirnya, mereka sampai di toko kue tersebut. Hermione membuka pintu toko kue itu._

_Kling kling._

_Bunyi bel pintu terdengar saat Hermione membuka pintu toko._

_Wangi kue langsung menyeruak ke dalam indera penciuman Hermione, Ginny, dan Luna. Ah, rasanya mereka ingin sekali melahap kue di toko ini, andai saja mereka bisa._

_Mereka bertiga mulai berpencar untuk memilih kue untuk Draco, walau pun, seharusnya Hermione-lah yang memilih kue untuk Draco yang notabene adalah suaminya, tapi, tidak ada salahnya 'kan meminta bantuan sahabat?_

"_Hermione, aku menemukan kue yang—sepertinya—lezat. Bisa kau ke sini sebentar?" Ginny memanggil Hermione untuk melihat kue pilihannya._

_Hermione datang dan melihat kue pilihan Ginny. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya. Kue ini didominasi dengan warna merah muda, cream toppingnya—sepertinya—rasa stroberi, bisa dilihat dari warnanya yang merah muda._

"_Ginny, Draco bukan perempuan. Lagipula, Draco tidak terlalu suka stroberi. Dia lebih suka apel hijau," ucap Hermione kepada Ginny, kemudian ia berkeliling lagi mencari kue yang terlihat lezat._

_Ginny hanya tertawa kemudian melanjutkan aktifitasnya—membantu Hermione memilih kue._

_Kemudian, giliran Luna yang memanggil Hermione. Sepertinya Luna telah menemukan kue pilihannya yang—menurut Hermione—aneh._

_Kue cokelat yang dilumuri dengan cream berwarna hijau mudh— yang terlihat seperti warna putih, di pinggiran kue itu dikelilingi oleh stroberi, jeruk, dan apel, di tengah-tengah kue tersebut ada dua buah ceri._

"_Ini kelihatannya lezat," ucap Luna pada Hermione. Hermione mengernyitkan dahinya—sekali lagi—karena menurutnya, jika ia membeli kue ini, ada kemungkinan Draco tidak akan memakannya sekali pun itu dari Hermione, karena penampilan kue itu tidak menggiurkan sama sekali._

"_Tidak, terima kasih, Luna. Tapi, kue itu—maaf—terlihat aneh," jawab Hermione pada Luna sambil tersenyum kemudian pergi mencari lagi._

_Hermione menemukan satu kue yang—kelihatannya—sangat lezat._

_Kue itu dilumuri cream vanilla, di atas kue itu ditaburi—sepertinya—bubuk cappucino, di tengah-tengah kue itu ada stroberi dan cokelat yang berdampingan, lapisan kue itu berwarna-warni ada warna merah, biru, hijau, dan kuning (Pantas saja toko kue ini bernama Rainbow Cake Factory)._

_Hermione telah memutuskan untuk membeli kue itu._

_._

_Setelah membayar kue, Hermione, Ginny, dan Luna pergi meninggalkan toko kue tersebut._

_Hermione melihat Luna membawa kantung yang sama dengannya._

"_Apa yang kau beli, Luna?" tanya Hermione pada Luna_

"_Kue yang tadi kau bilang aneh," jawab Luna santai sambil tersenyum pada Hermione._

_Hermione merasa bersalah karena mengatai kue itu aneh._

"_Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah, toh memang benar kan bahwa kue ini aneh? Tapi, aku suka!" seperti membaca pikiran Hermione, Luna kembali menjawabnya dan tersenyum padanya._

_Hermione balas tersenyum pada Luna dan melanjutkan kembali perjalanan pulang mereka ke rumah Hermione dan Draco._

"_Ginny, tolong bilang pada Harry agar mengajak Draco untuk bermain catur atau apa pun itu terserah dia agar Draco berkonsentrasi pada sesuatu dan tidak menyadari bahwa kita ada di rumah, karena, kita akan sampai di rumah sedikit lagi," ucap Hermione dalam satu tarikkan napas._

_Ginny tanpa basi-basi langsung mengirimkan sms pada Harry._

"_Sudah, Nyonya Malfoy ," jawab Ginny sambil menyeringai._

_Hermione mendengus dan membalasnya, "Terima kasih, Nyonya Potter,"_

_Kemudian mereka berdua tertawa dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka sembari bercakap ria._

_._

_Mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Hermione dan Draco._

_Hermione memberi tahu luna agar masuk lebih dahulu untuk memanggil Ron. _

_Draco tidak tahu bahwa Luna juga ikut pergi bersama Hermione, yang ia tahu Hermione hanya pergi bersama Ginny._

_Luna masuk ke dalam rumah dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu._

"_Ron," panggil Luna lembut saat sudah berada di ruang tamu._

_Draco, Harry, dan Ron menengok ke arah Luna._

_Draco tersenyum pada Luna dan menyapanya, "Hai, Luna. Kau ke sini?"_

_Luna hanya tersenyum kemudian menarik Ron ke luar ruangan._

"_Bantu kami menyiapkan kejutan, biar Harry yang mengurusi Draco."_

_Kemudian Luna dan Ron memanggil Hermione dan Ginny untuk segera menyiapkan kejutan di dapur. Dengan segera Hermione dan Ginny mengendap-ngendap masuk ke rumah Hermione, melewati ruang tamu yang sedang dipakai Harry dan Draco untuk bermain catur._

_Hermione tersenyum melihatnya. Dia harus berterimakasih pada sahabat-sahabatnya ini._

_._

_Setelah setengah jam persiapan sudah siap; menghiasi kue Draco dengan gambar muka Draco dan tulisan 'Happy 25th Birthday, Draco'_

_Akhirnya, mereka berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Ron berjalan duluan di depan mereka kemudian mengintip di depan pintu._

_Setelah dikiranya aman, tangan Ron bergerak kebelakang dan jarinya membentuk kata 'O' yang diartikan sebagai 'aman'_

_Kemudian mereka berempat langsung masuk ke ruang tamu secara bersamaan dan menyanyikan lagu 'Selamat Ulang Tahun' untuk Draco._

_Hermione berjalan paling depan sambil membawa kue dan bernyanyi untuk Draco._

_Draco kaget dan hanya bisa terdiam._

_Ia bahkan tak menyagka bahwa Hermione akan memberinya kejutan hari ini. Menurutnya, hanya diucapkan selamat ulang tahun dari Hermione saja sudah cukup._

_Ekspresi wajah Draco terlihat sangat terkejut saat itu, dan kemudian—_

_CLICK_

_Bunyi kamera digital milik Harry saat mengabadikan momen tampang bodoh Draco._

"_Wow. Aku tak tahu harus bilang apa, tapi, terima kasih, Hermione dan kalian semua," kemudian Draco memeluk Hermione dan mencium keningnya._

"_Kau juga harus tahu sesuatu, Draco, bahwa aku—" Hermione menggantungkan omongannya agar semua orang di ruangan itu penasaran._

"—_aku hamil satu setengah bulan." Hermione melanjutkan omongannya yang tergantung tadi._

_Dan dengan perkataan yang mengejutkan semua orang itu, Ginny memekik bahagia dan Draco dia langsung memeluk Hermione._

"_Terima kasih," bisik Draco di telinga Hermione._

_Dan, ya, mereka semua terlihat bahagia._

* * *

Kau tersenyum mengingat semua kenangan itu.

Kau bahkan tidak menyangka bahwa kejadian itu terjadi dua tahun yang lalu.

Ah, kau tidak percaya bahwa waktu sangat cepat berlalu.

Kau mulai berpikir apakah kau bisa hidup tanpa Draco seperti ini?

Tapi, kau juga mengingat bahwa kau memiliki sesuatu yang sangat berharga yaitu; anak kalian, Scorpius dan Rose.

Ya, mereka adalah sesuatu yang berharga bagimu dan dia.

Kau mulai membuka lembar selanjutnya.

Ah, foto ini. Foto pada saat kau baru saja melahirkan Scorpius ke dunia ini.

Saat itu kau sedang memeluk Scorpius dan Draco ada di sebelahmu tersenyum lebar.

Ah, ingatanmu berputar kembali pada saat itu.

* * *

_Hermione dan Draco sedang sarapan pagi itu._

_Perut Hermione sudah besar kala itu, kandungannya sudah memasuki umur sembilan bulan dua minggu yang lalu._

_"Draco, bagaimana kalau kita ke Rumah Sakit?" Hermione memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka berdua._

_Draco mengernyit bingung, "Untuk apa?"_

_Hermione rasanya ingin melempar mangkuk supnya kala itu ke muka sang suami, namun karena dia adalah istri yang baik maka niatnya itu ia urungkan. Hermione menghela napasnya, "Draco, kandunganku sudah memasuki umur sembilan bulan, ayolah aku ingin tahu kapan aku melahirkan."_

_Draco tersenyum pada Hermione, "Tidak, 'Mione. Aku tidak ingin tahu kapan dia akan lahir. Aku ingin kelahirannya menjadi kejutan untuk orang tua kita, hm?" Jawab Draco pada Hermione._

_Hermione menghela napasnya—lagi—dan tersenyum kemudian menjawab, "Baiklah,"_

_._

_Sudah satu minggu semenjak pembincaraan Hermione dan Draco pada sarapan pagi itu dan sudah satu minggu juga Draco mengambil cuti untuk menemani sang istri._

_Hermione sedang tiduran di atas kasur sembari membaca sebuah majalah dan menunggu Draco membawakan makan siang untuknya._

_Kemudian Draco datang saat itu sambil membawa makanan untuk Hermione dan tentu saja untuk anaknya._

_"Kau mau aku suapi?" Tanya Draco menghampiri Hermione yang berada di kasur._

_Hermione menggeleng dan mengambil makanannya, sudah tujuh bulan ini Hermione makan dengan lahap sehingga berat badannya naik berpuluh-puluh kilo, maklum ibu-ibu hamil. Hermione bahkan tidak menyadari kenaikan berat badannya itu._

_"Draco," panggil Hermione setelah selesai menghabiskan makanannya kurang dari tujuh menit._

_Draco hanya memandangnya dengan pandangan 'Kenapa?'_

_"Kau ingin menamai anak kita nanti siapa?" Hermione mengelus-ngelus perutnya yang sudah besar kala itu sambil berpikir apa nama yang pas untuk calon anaknya nanti._

_"Scorpius. Aku ingin nama anak kita nanti Scorpius," ujar Draco sambil tersenyum. Menurut Draco itu nama yang pas untuk anaknya nanti. Ah, rasanya dia sudah tidak sabar untuk menimang anaknya nanti._

_"Nama yang bagus!" Ucap Hermione riang kemudian mereka berdua melanjutkan berdiskusi tentang nama tengah anak mereka nanti._

_._

_Siang telah berlalu berganti malam, matahari telah kembali ke peraduannya bergantian dengan bulan yang setia berjaga malam. Hermione sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu bersama Draco sambil menyesap the buatan Draco yang—menurut Hermione—kurang sempurna itu._

_PRANG_

_Suara pecahan beling yang ternyata berasal dari cangkir Hermione yang jatuh itu membuat Draco memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Hermione._

_Hermione memegangi perutnya sambil menaha sakit, Draco terlihat panik kemudian ia membopong ke mobilnya, firasat Draco mengatakan bahwa Hermione akan melahirkan jadi ia membawanya ke Rumah Sakit dan benar saja ternyata hari itu adalah hari kelahiran anak pertama mereka._

_Setelah tiga jam berlalu, akhirnya anak mereka lahir selamat bersama sang Ibu. Draco yang selama tiga jam tersebut setia menemani Hermione dalam menjalankan proses lahirannya ini dengan tak dapat menutup raut kebahagiaannya mengecup dahi anaknya sebelum sang suster membawanya untuk dibersihkan darahnya._

_Draco kemudian mengecup dahi Hermione yang pada saat itu sedang pingsan akibat kelelahan, "Terima kasih," bisik Draco seperti pada saat ia tahu bahwa Hermione hamil._

_Satu jam berlalu kemudian Hermione terbangun setelah ia sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawatnya. Ia melihat Draco sedang menggendong anak mereka sambil tersenyum ke arahnya._

_"Lihat. 'Mione. Anak kita sudah lahir," ujar Draco bahagia kemudian ia memberikan Scorpius pada Hermione. Draco meminta tolong suster yang sedang membereskan kamar Hermione untuk mengabadikan foto mereka. Dan—_

_KLIK_

_Foto mereka pada saat itu telah diabadikan untuk selamanya._

* * *

Kau ingin membuka lembar selanjutnya namun kau mendengar tangisan Rose dari kamarnya sehingga kau menaruh album itu kembali pada tempatnya.

Kau datang ke kamar Rose dan Scorpius dan betapa terkejutnya dirimu ketika melihatnya sedang bermain-main di dekat ranjang Rose bersama Rose.

"Draco?" panggilmu tidak percaya, kau berharap bahwa ini bukan mimpi dan benar saja, Draco menghampirimu dan mengecup keningmu, kemudian ia memelukmu.

"Hermione, dengar. Maafkan aku telah meninggalkanmu, tapi kumohon jangan terpuruk karena kematianku. Kecelakaan itu memang sudah takdir, ingat bahwa Rose dan Scorpius membutuhkanmu, kau tidak boleh terpuruk dalam kesedihanmu lagi. Kau juga harus segera mencari penggangtiku. Aku mencintaimu." Ujar Draco panjang lebar padamu

"Aku mencint—" kau baru saja akan berkata bahwa kau juga mencintainya namun Draco telah menghilang ditelan malam, dia telah pergi 'Mione, ucapmu dalam hati.

"Aku mencintaimu juga." Bisikmu.

* * *

**5 tahun kemudian…**

Malam itu semuanya rasanya begitu nyata bagi Hermione, dan memang benar bahwa itu nyata dan itu membuatnya sadar bahwa dia harus menemukan ayah baru untuk Rose dan Scorpius. Dan selama lima tahun terakhir ini Hermione berhasil menemukan ayah pengganti bagi Rose dan Scorpius.

Pagi itu hujan turun, hanya hujan rintik-rintik dan itu tidak menghalangi keluarga kecil ini untuk pergi ke makam.

Hermione dan keluarga kecilnya pergi ke makam Draco. Hermione sudah menemukan seseorang yang dapat menggantikan Draco, sifat mereka berdua sangat bertolak belakang namun yang membuat mereka sama adalah mereka berdua sama-sama mencintai Hermione sepenuh hati.

'Dia' menyuruh Hermione pergi ke makam Draco bersama Scorpius dan Rose, sementara 'dia' akan menunggu dan pergi ke makam orang tuanya.

Hermione berdiri di hadapan nisan Draco. Makam itu sangat bersih, bagaimana tidak jika Hermione menyewa orang untuk membersihkan makam Draco setiap minggunya.

"Draco," panggil Hermione lirih.

"Aku telah menemukannya dan aku sangat mencintainya. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kabarmu? Apakah kau bertemu Fred di sana? Bilang padanya bahwa aku dan keluarganya merindukannya, oh jangan cemburu Draco, aku juga sangat dan amat merindukanmu. Rose dan Scorpius pun juga merindukanmu," Hermione melirik Rose dan Scorpius yang sedang memandangnya bingung karena berbicara pada sebuah batu.

"Ya kan, Rose Scorpius? Bilang pada ayahmu bahwa kalian sangat merindukannya," Hermione berjalan menuju Rose dan Scorpius kemudian mendorong mereka pelan untuk menemui—makam—ayah mereka.

"Ayah kami merindukanmu," ucap Rose dan Scorpius berbarengan.

"Nah, kau dengarkan, Draco?" Hermione tersenyum simpul kemudian menyuruh Rose dan Scorpius untuk menemui 'dia' agar Hermione bisa berbicara berdua saja pada mereka.

"Kau tahu, dia bisa membuatku jatuh cinta untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sudut di relung hatiku telah terisi olehnya, tiga sudut ini miliknya dan satu sudut lainnya sudah kau isi semenjak kita sekolah dulu sampai selamanya," Hermione menitikan air mata. Betapa ia rindu Draco-nya tapi Hermione bersyukur ia sempat memiliki Draco.

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus dan Hermione memenjamkan matanya untuk menikmati angin dari hujan yang muncul, kemudian Hermione melanjutkan obrolannya, "Aku juga tengah hamil tiga bulan, kuharap kau juga menganggapnya sebagai anakmu," Hermione masih memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin sambil tersenyum.

Ia mendengar suara Draco di sela-sela suara angin yang bergemuruh.

'Terima kasih, Hermione. Aku juga mencintaimu, selalu, anakmu adalah anakku juga,'

Hermione membuka matanya dan ia melihat sosok Draco di hadapannya, "Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu sejak malam itu," kemudian Hermione tersenyum dan mendekat pada Draco.

Draco memeluknya, rasanya sungguh nyata.

"Jangan pikirkan aku, 'Mione. Berbahagialah bersamanya, bersama—

—Oliver Wood," semilir angin berhembus dan sosok Draco hilang dari hadapannya.

Hermione tersenyum dan berbisik "Pasti."

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Arean bacotan:**

**Hallo semua, apakah perkembangan menulisku sudah lumayan? Kuharap begitu. Ohiya, pertama-tama aku ingin mengucapka HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEAAAA! SEMOGA PANJANG UMUR DAN SEHAT SELALU. AKU MENYAYANGIMU. KAMU MEMANG HEBAT! Ah, tapi maaf kalau ceritanya jelek **** maaf banget ya, Be.**

**SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN JUGA UNTUK CALON SUAMINYA EMMA WATSON, TOM FELTON! Ahh, aku mencintaimu Tom! Huahahahaha peace ya reader.**

**Ngomong2 maaf ya kalau2 ada kekurangan dalam fic ini, aku buatnya ngebut selama dua jam. Dan masalah kue, tiga2nya gak ada yang lezat ya kayaknya -_- hehehehehehe. Aku paling gak jago ngedeskripsiin kayak gituan, maaf juga kalo romance nya gak kerasa. Ahhh aku tau ini fic paling abal sedunia!**

**Kuote terakhir yang tentang sisi di reluang hati #eaa credit to kak Ambudaff. Aku nyomot dari fic kak Ambu peace ya kak, abis kata2nya nyentuh banget! Tapi aku ubah dikit jadi gak sama banget hehe  
**

**Dan terakhir, TERIMA KASIH TELAH MEMBACA!**

**RnR?**


End file.
